Supersonic aircraft, new types of missiles and equipment for space exploration require explosives, which exhibit better heat resistance than that characteristic of the known conventional explosives, e.g. TNT and RDX. A number of such explosives of superior thermal stability have been developed, but their widespread use has been hampered by the lack of availability due to their high cost.